Moments shared together
by thebooktrooper
Summary: A bunch of Percy Jackson one-shots! They will be a large range of topics from Solangelo, to Percabeth, to some of the 7's adventures!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So if you didn't know, I am a huge fan of Percy Jackson. Over the past few days I have become obsessed with headcannons. If you don't know what those are, they are basically things that haven't actually happened in the books, but could happen later on. So kind of like short fanfiction prompts. I came across this one on Pintrest today, and I thought it would be a lot of fun to write as a one shot, so here it is!**

 **Percy POV,**

A cry comes from the living room. I let out a small groan, and leave the two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches I was making on the counter. I peek my head in the living room to see Zoe trying to pick up Charlie. I rush over and take him from her hands before she can drop him.

"Zoe! What have I told you about trying to pick your brother up?" I scold her while gently rocking Charlie.

"You told me not to do it." Her cute 6 year old voice gets me every time. Just like her mother, it's hard to stay mad at her for long.

"So why did you do it?" I try and keep up the facade that I was upset with her, even though all I wanted to do was hug her and tell her it was fine.

"Because he was crying!" Tears fill her eyes. "Mommy's gone and you were busy and all I wanted to do was help. I'm sorry daddy." How was it possible for a child to be this cute. I put Charlie down and give her a hug.

"Hey, thank you for trying to help. But you aren't big enough to hold him yet. I don't want you to hurt him on accident. Since you want to help, why don't you come in the kitchen and help me with lunch?" Her eyes brighten, and she rushes off to the kitchen. I pick up Charlie, and follow her to the kitchen. I put him in his highchair, then turn back to the counter. Zoe had pulled up a stool to stand on. I went to the refrigerator and took out the jelly jar. Annabeth had left three days ago for a 'girls week' with Piper, Hazel, and Calypso, and since she was normally the one to get groceries we were running really low.

"Hey Zoe, do you want to go grocery shopping with Daddy after you have your nap?"

"Yes! Charlie too?" I nod. "Yes yes yes!" I laugh at her reaction. I love how she gets excited over the smallest things. It's adorable.

* * *

"Alright, we need milk. Zoe, do you know where the milk is?" Charlie sits in the cart right in front of me giggling. I have the large list of food we need, and am completely lost. How does Annabeth do this every week?"

"Over there!" Zoe points to a refrigerator where the milk is. I smile, and head over to where she pointed. I grab a gallon, and then head towards the aisle that I think has cereal. "Daddy, who is that lady? Why is she staring at you?" I spin around instinctively. Normally when someone is staring at me, it means they want to kill me. My hand brushes over the pen in my pocket making sure it's there, even though I know it automatically returns to me. I look around, and see an old lady at the end of the aisle. Our eyes meet for a second, before she looks away. I brush it off as a coincidence.

"It's nothing, baby girl. She is probably just looking at how cute you are!" She giggles, and I feel a slight twinge of envy. I wish I could be as innocent as her.

We continue shopping, and with the help of Zoe manage to get most of what we need. The old lady continues to follow us, and I ignore her. After over half an hour of her following and staring at her, I get angry. I turn to her.

"Excuse me, what can I do for you?" The old lady glared at me harder.

"Nothing at all, Perseus Jackson." Within seconds, I have Zoe and Charlie behind me and Riptide in front of me. No one is in the hallway, thank goodness. Even though they wouldn't see Riptide, they would probably see something ridiculous like me fighting off a chihuahua with a bag of noodles.

"Da-daddy? What are you doing?" She is obviously scared, which fuels my anger more. Before I can strike though, the old woman transforms into Athena. I drop to my knee, and recap Riptide.

"Pardon me, Athena. I didn't mean to-" She shook her head and grimaced.

"There is nothing to be pardoned for. You were defending your children. I am happy to know my daughters children are not going to be taken by any monster under your watch. You did well Perseus." Before I can reply, she dissapears.

"Daddy?" A small smile appears on my face. "Who was that?" I pick Zoe up.

"That was Mommy's mom." She looked confused.

"That didn't look like Gramma. Why were you pointing that sword at her?

"I thought she was a bad guy. It's… complicated.." She nods reluctantly. "Now let's finish shopping. Then I'll take you out for ice cream for being such a good girl." She smiles, and jumps up and down.

"Yay!"

* * *

"Mommy!" Zoe runs up to Annabeth as soon as she walks through the door. Annabeth smiles, and gives her a big hug.

"I missed you sweet girl!" I walk up to Annabeth, and peck her cheek.

"I missed you."

"You have no idea." I chuckle. She looks around. "I'm impressed, you didn't make a complete mess of the place. And by the looks of it, you went grocery shopping." I rub the back of my neck.

"About that…." A crash comes from Zoe's bedroom. "I'll tell you later." Annabeth raises her eyebrows, but doesn't get a chance to respond as I rush off to see what fell.

* * *

"What were you going to tell me earlier?" Annabeth and I lay together in bed, enjoying each other's presence for the first time all week. All the kids are in bed asleep.

"Oh, uh about that…" She eyed me suspiciously.

"What happened Percy? Why was Zoe telling me about you holding out a sword to an old lady? Were you attacked? With the _children?_ " Annabeth begins to panic. I place my hands on her shoulders.

"Calm down Annie." She glares at me, and I smirk. "No, we weren't attacked. Your mother just wanted to pay me a little visit…" I explain everything that happened.

"So Athena pretended to be a monster in the middle of a grocery store, and almost attacked you?" I nod. "Great going mom." She mumbled. An owl hooted loudly outside. "I'm glad you're okay though." She said, snuggling up closer to my chest. I smile. I missed this.

"Yeah, me too. I don't think battling a hellhound would have been a very fun thing for Zoe to watch." Annabeth nods slightly.

"I love you." She whispers.

"I love you too." I whisper back. I savor moments like these. Moments where we are both sane, and aren't driven insane from being parents, or are shaking from terrifying nightmares.

Soon we both fall into a deep sleep, and for once aren't woken by screams or nightmares.


	2. Chapter 2

_Percy pushed his back into the corner of the wall, hoping as if it would swallow him up. He was shaking from head to toe and his breath was uneven. He felt blood trickle down his face, mixing with the sweat that soaked through his raven black hair. Terror filled every ounce of his body as the smelly man walked towards him._

 _The smell of alcohol nearly dripped off of Gabe, soaking through any object that the man came in contact with. His hair was a mess on top of his head, and grease covered his head. His eyes were bloodshot, and glared at Percy with a look he had come to fear. To a normal onlooker, Gabe would simply look like an alcoholic with a bad hangover. Percy, however, learned to fear the image. Fear his stepfather's drunkenness._

" _You son of a bitch!" Gabe shouted, throwing his half empty beer bottle at Percy. He ducked his head into the wall, and felt the glass bounce against his skin and break. Tiny pieces of glass imbedded themselves in his skin, causing him to bite his lip in pain."How dare you interrupt my poker game! I lost! Because of you!" Percy pushed himself against the wall harder, but his attempt to hide failed again._

 _Gabe pulled out a knife, and pointed it at Percy. "Come here, you pathetic waste of space. Let's see what you are really made of." Percy shook his head, his eyes wide in fear._

" _No, no. Please. I promise I won't do it again, I'll be good I swear!" Gabe stepped forward slowly._

" _Your word is as useful as shit, Jackson. No, the only way I can trust you to listen is to teach you the hard way." Gabe stepped forward again, and gently pressed the knife into Harry's soft arm._

" _No, please no! Stop, please!" Percy eyed the knife in horror. Gabe pushed harder with the knife, sinking it into Percy's arm. Percy let out a scream of pain and the knife sliced through his shirt and into his stomach. Black dots spotted his vision before they took over and it went completely black._

Percy bolted up in bed. Sweat covered his body, making his hair stick to his face. Sheets were tangled around his legs, and he was breathing deeply. He glanced around the room, trying to figure out where he was. The tension in his shoulders disappeared when reality hit him. He was in his and Annabeth's room. The one they shared in their apartment. Gabe was dead, or rather a statue at a museum.

"Percy?" Annabeth whispered, sitting up next to him. Percy turned around, guilt crushing his heart. "Did you have another nightmare?" Percy ran a hand through his slick hair and sighed.

"Yeah. I'm fine, sorry for waking you up. Go back to bed, you must be tired." Annabeth lied down, surprising Percy. She wasn't one to listen to what other people told her. Percy laid back down in the bed as well, even though he knew he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. Every time he closed his eyes, even to blink, images of Gabe flashed across his eyes reminding him of the overwhelming fear he felt in the nightmare.

Percy didn't even know why he was scared of Gabe anymore. He was a simple mortal, and a stupid one at that. Percy had gone through hell and back, had fought against Earth herself, and yet was still scared by a simple mortal. He was pathetic.

Annabeth turned around and faced Percy. He absentmindedly pushed a piece of her hair behind her ear. "What was the nightmare about?" She whispered, concern evident in her voice. Percy couldn't see them, but he knew that her stone grey eyes were glittering with worry as well. "Was it about Tartarus?" He flinched, and he felt Annabeth do so as well. They had slowly started to overcome the horrors of the place together, but despite their tireless efforts the name still made them both flinch. He shook his head, and looked at the clock on the wall. He couldn't face Annabeth's eyes. Not after he had kept this from her all his life.

"There are some things I haven't told you." He muttered, loud enough for Annabeth to hear him. She sat up again, pulling the warm blankets off of Percy's shoulders.

"How about we go in the kitchen?" She asked. Her voice was warm and comforting. "I can make us some hot chocolate. I don't think either of us will be getting any more sleep tonight." Percy nodded, and pushed himself up. He got out of bed and pulled a random shirt from the ground on. It smelled fine, so hopefully Annabeth wouldn't mind.

Annabeth pulled out two mugs from the cabinet and filled them with milk. She put them in the microwave and pressed a few buttons as Percy sat down at the table. He put his head in his hands and sighed. Was he really about to tell her? After all of these years of keeping it secret, he was finally letting down his walls. The thought terrified him, but not as much as having to go through another nightmare. Maybe talking about it would help. Just like it sort of did with Tartarus.

After the microwave turned off, Annabeth stirred some chocolate powder into the milk. She carefully brought the two steaming mugs to the table, and sat down next to Percy after handing him one. Percy wrapped his hands around the mug, savoring it's warmth.

"Nothing you can tell me will make me love you less, Percy." Annabeth said softly. "What was your nightmare about?" Percy sighed. He stared at his hot chocolate, not wanting to look into Annabeth's eyes.

"I was back at my house." He started, not wanting to reveal much at first. "I was younger, about eight or so. My mom was at work in the candy shop underneath our apartment." Percy took his hands off of the coffee mug and ran them through his hair.

"I didn't know she worked at a candy shop." Annabeth said. Percy gave her a small smile.

"She would always bring me blue candies whenever I came back from boarding school. It was our thing before everything got chaotic with demigod stuff," he paused, knowing he was trying to stall for as long as possible. "I was home from school early that day, because it was a public elementary school and it was a half day. I interrupted my step father's poker game when I came home, and I guess he lost a few hours later." Percy shrugged. He was trying to push away all of the memories that were creeping into his mind. The memories that he had spent years pushing away.

"And what happened? You were yelling 'no, no please!' and "Stop!" I thought you were just dreaming of Tartarus but.." Annabeth shook her head, her golden curls flying around her face. "Percy, did Gabe abuse you?" He flinched at the word. It was ugly, so ugly. Who knew a simple word could bring back memories strong enough to make Percy Jackson cry. Percy Jackson, the war hero that every demigod looked up to crying over a silly thing his step father did to him when he was young. Pathetic.

"Yeah." He whispered. Annabeth leaned back in her chair, and rubbed her hand over her face. "I'm sorry for not telling you before. I thought I forgot about him, that I had pushed the memories away enough so they didn't exist. I don't know why I am having nightmares all over again. It's pathetic compared to everything else, I'm sorry."

Annabeth gently placed her hand on Percy's. "Percy it's not pathetic." Her voice was comforting, just like his mother's. "I'm not mad that you didn't tell me. I'm just sad that you had to go through it alone. You didn't deserve it, no matter what you may think in that Seaweed brain of yours." Percy chuckled lightly. His heart felt a bit lighter, like a small weight had been taken off it. "So what happened in the dream?" Percy gulped.

"He had beaten me up pretty badly before it started, I was in the corner. He yelled at me, and then took out a knife. He started cutting my arms and my stomach, and that's when I woke up." He absentmindedly held his upper arm. The dream had been a memory, a fairly bad one too. Percy still had the scars from the knife, though most people assumed they were battle marks.

Annabeth got up from her seat and came over to Percy. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry. I should have known, should have guessed." Percy shook his head.

"I didn't want people to know. You wouldn't have found out unless I told you. He was good about hitting me in unnoticable places."

"When did it stop? Gods, Percy don't tell me the bastard is still alive. I'm going to kill him with my bare-" Percy cut her off and tried to calm her down. No one liked an angry Annabeth, even if she wasn't angry at you specifically.

"It stopped when I was twelve, after my first quest. The Gods sent me Medusa's head and my mom turned him into a statue. She sold it, and made enough money to stop working at the candy shop and start working on her book." He lightly wiped off the tear that dripped down Annabeth's face. "I'm alright baby, I promise. It's just a few bad memories." Annabeth nodded, and snuggled her head into his chest.

"Just a few bad memories." She mumbled. "Well we all have those, that's for sure."


End file.
